


The Joy of Color

by n3rdyg1r7



Series: You Bring Color to my (dark) World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Color Blindness, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Young Draco Malfoy, Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3rdyg1r7/pseuds/n3rdyg1r7
Summary: A/U where witches and wizards are born totally color blind until they meet their soulmate.





	The Joy of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna post weekly (probably Mondays) until I finish this series :) thank you guys so much for taking time to read :)
> 
> *****I know my update is late, and im so sorry for anyone looking forward to it. Im working on it I promise I just have a ton going on right now personally as well. *****

Draco knew how it worked if you were a witch or wizard you were born colorblind, that did not change until you met your soulmate. He never expected that day to come so early in his life, he was only eleven when he met Harry Potter. It didn't come to him all at once but a little at a time, on that first day on the staircase he noticed the emerald green of his eyes, shining brighter and more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. He offered his friendship but was rejected in front of everyone at school. The more he saw Harry the more color appeared in his world. It was slow but everything in his world changed after that first day. 

They were sorted in separate houses so seeing each other was difficult, but he would sneak glances towards Harry anytime he got the chance. In Professor Flitwick's class he struggled to cast the floating spell because he couldn't take his eyes off of Harry long enough to remember the proper way to pronounce 'wingardium leviosa' with the correct swish and flick. He noticed the Granger girl got it on her first try, she was sitting right next to him, and noticing that sent a pang of jealousy making him sick to his stomach. Once class was over he immediately darted out of the class. 

Draco tried not to tease Harry as much as he did, but he made it so easy. In flying class Longbottom got himself injured so Madam Hooch had to rush him to the infirmary. Draco was able to get Harry to chase him through the grounds on their brooms and it did nothing but bring more glory to Potter. He was given the position of seeker on the quidditch team, everyone was in awe of 'the youngest seeker in decades' and that irritated Draco more than he wanted to admit.

The colors all started becoming more vivid as the school year progressed and Draco couldn't get over how beautiful the world truly was in color. He enjoyed sitting out under one of the trees to study or relax, enjoying the solitude that came along with it. He loved watching the birds fly by, seeing the reds and blues of their feathers really brightened his days. It was starting to get too cold for the birds to fly or the flowers to bloom.

Draco really dreaded having to go home for Christmas and not getting to see Harry for the entire holiday, almost more than having to go home and see his father. His mother was great, but she didn't speak out against anything his father said. Harry didn't seem to be leaving for holiday and Draco was curious why he wasn't going home. He decided not to worry too much on the matter, it wasn't his business anyway.

He returned from holiday and his eyes lit up when he spotted Potter, trying not to be too obvious to his friends that he was enamored with the boy they all considered his nemesis. The world only continued to get brighter and more colorful with each passing day. He only wondered if Harry was as amazed by the differences in color now that they had met. 

The year was close to over and he was going to have to leave for the entire summer and not see Harry again until the start of the next year. Thinking about leaving again started to make him quite sad. Sure, he would be home with his own room and belongings, but he wouldn't be near Harry. Had he really gotten this sappy in less than a year, and over a boy who didn't think twice about him? 

The end of year ceremony had commenced and Slytherin was in first place to win the house cup, but somehow Harry and his friends managed to rack up just enough points to bring Gryffindor to first place. Draco got so angry when it was announced that Slytherin had lost. He was determined to win next year, and hopefully win over Harry as well.

**~**

Harry had been born with total color blindness. He knew nothing about where he came from or who his parents were until peculiar things started happening. Through a series of events he found out he was a wizard and had been accepted into one of the greatest wizarding schools around- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

He had to take a train ride to get there and managed to make some friends on the ride, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. As they were all entering Hogwarts for the sorting ceremony a boy approached him and offered him friendship. Harry respectfully declined his offer but noticed something really strange, he could actually see the four colors of the Hogwarts crest on Dracos robes. He decided not to mention it to anyone because he didn't want the same pity from his friends that everyone else gave him when they found out he was colorblind. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sorted into Gryffindor together, which Harry was was very grateful for. That Malfoy kid was sorted into Slytherin; Ron said that no good witch or wizard had ever came from Slytherin. When they got to finally see the common rooms Harry had started noticing more and more things were becoming colorful. Had the doctors been wrong when diagnosing him as a child? 

Harry didn't quite trust Malfoy, he always seemed to be hiding something. He also seemed to be a bully, during flying class draco had stolen a trinket from Neville. Harry had chased him through the skies on his broom to get the item back. The students all cheered for him and applauded. He was taken by Professor Mcgonagall to see someone named Oliver Wood, and it turned out he had a natural talent for a sport called quidditch. He was given the position of seeker, which Hermione explained, "no first year has been on the house team for decades". 

Harry spent most of his free time roaming the grounds, suddenly almost everything was colorful. He noticed Draco sitting alone by one of the trees the bright blonde of his hair, the icy silver grey of his eyes, how bright the green was on his robes. What was coming over him that made him notice those features? He kept on strolling through the grounds, seeing the occasional blue and red birds, the pink and purple flowers, he found wonder in all the new colors he was seeing. 

Christmas holiday was coming up and most of the other kids were headed home to spend time with their family. Harry didn't have a family, not really at least, to go home to. He stayed behind and wondered about the castle spending time learning everything he could about the place. He was glad he didn't have to go back to that cupboard that his aunt and uncle kept him in. Classes would be starting back up soon and all the other students would be returning. 

The first student he noticed back was Malfoy, they locked eyes and it sent a jolt of electricity down Harry's spine. Was this real? Why was he feeling these things for this boy? 

Classes resumed as scheduled and closed out for the summer holidays, sadly he knew he had to return home to his terrible aunt and uncle. The end of year ceremony was amazing, he and his friends managed to win the house cup for Gryffindor. It was going to be a long summer, but he hoped to hear from his friends sooner rather than later, but for now it was goodbye and back home to his cupboard.

**Author's Note:**

> ***I realized after posting that this also needed some thoughts from Harry. From now on both parts will be posted together. Once again thank you guys so much for taking the time to check this out :)


End file.
